Dead
by aethkr
Summary: A surge of pain washed through them. The μ's are gathered together. Huddled together for comfort. Tears run down their cheeks without stop. On this day is the day they disband, But for an entirely different reason.


A surge of pain washed through them. The μ's are gathered together. Huddled together for comfort. Tears run down their cheeks without stop. On this day is the day they disband,

 _But for an entirely different reason._

They never expected it to happen. It came so fast that they didn't even have time to register what just happened. Little did they know just _how much_ it will affect them. How many are they? Nine? They didn't even bother to count. They knew how many they are. How many there are _left._ It hurt their leader most, but she wasn't the one to blame. None of them were. They are all just victims to grief.

The person looked so…pleased when they committed it. And that was what made them upset and sad all at once. How could someone enjoy doing such atrocity?! They were only high school students and they have now, _experienced_ , grief. Aren't they too young yet? They weren't supposed to succumb to such thing. It's just sad. _Really, really,_ sad. They didn't know what to do. Their parents couldn't do anything but try to endure the pain with them. It's difficult. _Very_ difficult.

None of them wanted to speak. It hurt to do so. The tension was so high already so it would be useless trying to calm everyone down. Everyone is crying. Everyone is shocked. They hear police sirens which make them feel slightly pressured. The person runs but it is deemed useless as he is handcuffed and put in the back of the police car. Now charged with a case that to them, looks so not much of a big deal.

Days pass and they remain the same. Depressed but upset. They vowed revenge but came to the conclusion that karma will do the work instead. After all, going down to that person's level isn't something any of them want to do. But what that person _just_ did is so inhuman! Maybe they are a masochist. They don't really bother.

Their studies. Yeah, they slightly abandoned that during the time when they were school idols. _Were_. They didn't want to disband just yet. It seemed odd but they did it anyways. Everything always has it reasons doesn't it? The seniors tried to comfort their underclassmen but failed. They were also hurting inside too.

The principal is outraged at such act. That student _was_ a student of Otonokizaka after all. The police said they have it all under control. But it did little to quench her anger. She threatened the criminal with lawsuits but didn't proceed with it. The _remaining_ μ's tried to also calm her down. Saying that being mad at something that has already happened won't change it. The principal cried and fearfully called the parents. Hoping that the parents won't do anything rash.

As expected, they kept their cool. But the father was as mad as the principal, or maybe much more. He demanded her to tell him which police station he is in but the principal has no idea where the person is and apologized. The mother tried to calm down her husband. Knowing that they shouldn't do anything that would only worsen the situation. And then they hanged up. The principal sighed in fear and in slight relief.

Other students weren't aware of the incident. One of the μ's said it would be an invasion of privacy if it was spread out. The principal complied, understanding her logic. She dismissed the students afterwards as the rest went to their respective classrooms. They were silent. And for their classmates, it was eery.

Lunchtime came along and all the _remaining_ members enjoyed their own lunch. Yet all of them refused to talk to each other. The tension between them was uncomfortably high. All students noticed it. They were μ's. They were the most popular in the school. First years, second years, third years. They were separated. One of the seniors thought that disbandment is the wrong choice.

An occasion came up. All the μ's are invited. They contemplated whether or whether not if they want to come. They reluctantly _agreed_. It was surprising. The parents were slightly surprised but shrugged it off. They admired how close they were with their child. How they somewhat grieved for her as well. Not like they found it cool that they were because they're still young!

They arrived at their destination. But they're crying now. They greeted her parents through tears. The parents comforted them. They knew how much pain they feel. Who wouldn't feel that when something like this happens? The μ's have flowers in their hands. Each of them kneeled and laid their flowers beside something.

 _A tombstone._

 _Here lays Nishikino Maki,_

 _Born on the 19_ _th_ _of April, year unspecified. Living until the 1_ _st_ _of April, 2017._

 _An obedient daughter._

 _A trusted friend._

 _A reliable ally._

 _May you, Maki, rest in peace._

The μ's turned around and walked away after placing their flowers. Looking back just one, last time.

" _Rest in peace, Maki-chan_ ," they said simultaneously. " _Thank you."_

 **—**

 **I'll be trying out this writing prompt I found. Don't worry. My other works will still be updated.**


End file.
